


Ugly Betty Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for Ugly Betty, for various pairings.





	

He never thought this would happen.  
  
It was the whole reason she got the job in the first place -- because she was the type of girl that Daniel Meade would never in a million years take any kind of interest in.  
  
At first, he even tried to get rid of her.  
  
And then... he got to know her.  
  
Betty proved to be the most loyal, generous, kind-hearted person Daniel had ever known in his entire life. She went out of her way for him again and again, doing everything in her power to bail him out of the self-created messes in which he seemed to find himself on a daily basis... but she meant so much more to him than that.  
  
Over time, Betty had become a dear and trusted friend.  
  
She was there at the hospital when Molly passed. Daniel's mother was there as well, and offered him a slightly awkward half-hug before discreetly leaving the room, nodding to Betty to follow her and give her son some space.  
  
Betty didn't notice. Her attention, as always, was focused on Daniel.  
  
She went to him and put her arms around him, holding on even when she felt his natural resistance as he tried to end the hug. After a few moments, he gave in, and she held on tight as his shoulders shook with his sobs of grief -- offering him a kind of support which she had always had in her own family, but which was new and unfamiliar and _desperately_ needed for him.  
  
He knew in that moment that he loved her -- like a best friend, or like family.  
  
It was several months later when the truth of the matter hit him -- a quietly unexpected truth that was suddenly clear as his own name.  
  
He was in love with Betty Suarez.  
  
Equally unexpected was finding out that she was in love with him, too.  
  
Sometimes it's the things you can't plan for or expect that end up being the best parts of your life.


End file.
